Un ninja en Karakura
by bellaaqkiithaa zsaannchezs
Summary: Una mañana común y corriente, para los habitantes de Karakura no era nada fuera de lo común, hasta que en medio de la nada aparece un extraño joven, de extravagante vestimenta, causando celos en algunos, y mucha confusión para los shinigami.


Un ninja en Karakura

.

Capítulo 1 – prólogo.

.

Verla sonreír era patético, verla como aquel hombre tomaba su mano hacia hervir su sangre, pero se debía de controlar, después de todo el y esa pelinegra no eran nada. Las cosas poco a poco comenzaban a tomar un rumbo aterrador cuando ese rubio acaricio su mejilla, pero bueno, paciencia, paciencia, no debía de reclamar nada, ambos eran solamente compañeros de pelea.

—¿Y que opinas de ello Rukia? —pregunto el rubio al mirar aquellos ojos violetas.

—Es una fantástica idea. —respondió la mujer de ojos violetas al sonreírle a aquellos ojos azules. —sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que gustes.

—¡Oh mi Rukia! —exclamo el rubio al abrazar a esa joven, causando una punzada a cierto pelinaranja que dio la media vuelta. —como siempre eres una buena amiga.

—Y tú una persona leal, Naruto. —respondió Rukia Kuchiki. —entonces ese el plan, debemos que ponerlo en práctica.

Ambos levantaron su puño y exclamaron un "¡Sí!"

Ichigo Kurosaki era el nombre de aquel joven con ceño fruncido, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos, al escuchar ese "¡Sí!" retrocedió un par de pasos más para escuchar lo siguiente que se iban a decir, vaya error acaba de cometer. Solamente apretó sus puños y apretó con fuerza sus dientes. Por lo visto desde ese día que ese hombre apareció de la nada, solo llegó a ocasionar problemas, y a pesar de llevar seis meses en Karakura solamente causa problemas entré él y Rukia.

—Rukia, recuerdas que hace unos momentos dijiste querías hablar conmigo. —habló Naruto, su nombre completo era Naruto Uzumaki. —¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Un tono rojizo apareció en las mejillas de Kuchiki, bajo su mirada bastante apenada, a su vez que jugaba con la costura de su largo vestido, por lo visto las cosas eran mucho más difíciles de lo que esperaba. De forma involuntaria, los dedos de Rukia ahora hacían círculos sobre el pecho de Naruto, causando un sonrojo en el rubio, y un paro cardiaco en Kurosaki.

—Y-Yo… —titubeo la joven de ojos violetas. —t-te… tú me… g-gus…

—¡Detente!

Lo que ninguno de los tres espero, era que de la nada aparecían cuatro personas un tanto extrañas. Tres de ellas parecían de la de edad de Ichigo, mientras que otro aparentaba ser de al menos unos treinta años. La persona que había gritado era nada más y nada menos que una mujer de cabellos rosas, la cual extendía su brazo en dirección a aquella pareja de… ¿enamorados? Una joven de cabellos azulinos solo bajo su mirada y apretó sus puños, mientras los hombres solo se mantenían al margen.

—¿Sakura? ¿Hinata? ¿Kakashi-sensei? —preguntaba Naruto, bastante sorprendido, al mirar a la tercera figura exclamo a todo pulmón. —¡¿Sasuke?!

—Rukia, Rukia. —una nueva persona se unía a ese extraño grupo, y se trataba de un joven de cabellos azulinos, el cual solamente corría para dar un aviso. Como Ichigo no había volteado a ver, y Hanataro solo era visto por Rukia, la nombrada lo miró.

—¿Hanataro? —Rukia pregunto, estaba bastante sacada de onda.

—¿Quién es Hanataro? —pregunto Naruto.

—¡Rukia! ¡El capitán Kuchiki me dijo que notó algo extraño! —grito el integrante del escuadrón cuatro. —¡Dice que sintió una extraña fuerza que…! ¡AH!

Hanataro como era costumbre tropezó, y al caer empujo un poco a Rukia, causando que Rukia cayera sobre Naruto. Rukia cerró sus ojos, y al volverlos a abrir miró unos ojos tan azules como el mar, los cuales le miraban sorprendidos. La posición era un tanto comprometedora, ya que Rukia tenía su pelvis sobre la de Naruto, mientras sus manos estaban sobre el cuello del rubio, y Naruto sujetaba su cintura.

—¿Hanataro? —pregunto Ichigo. —¿Qué haces aqu…?

La situación estaba bastante tensa. Ichigo se torno rojo de coraje, mientras sacaba su insignia de shinigami sustituto, le valía tres hectáreas de ver…de si ese patán no le veía, pero tenía que hacer justicia. La mayoría se sorprendió de ver el cuerpo de Ichigo caer sobre el piso.

—¡Ahora si lo mato! —grito Ichigo.

—¡Detente! —grito Rukia al ponerse de pie, y sacar su Chappy de dulce, Naruto sujeto el gigai de Rukia, ¿Por qué siempre ocurría lo mismo? ¿Por qué siempre Rukia se quedaba como muerta? —¡No hagas nada!

—¡Naruto! —otro grito se escucho en el lugar, ahora quien gritaba era Sakura, la cual tronaba sus nudillos. —¡Estás más que muerto!


End file.
